characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Max (Shogumon League)
Max is a main character of Shogumon League. Character Max's dream is to become a master champion of the Carlos region. Max appears to be cocky and energetic at times, but in battle, Max is already ready to battle. He likes to battle, just to make his Shogumon stronger. Max makes a good team to easily defeat Shogumon in battle. Max is very enthusiastic, hardy, and loyal as seen in every chapter he appears, but he will never let his guard down. Max first appeared in A Starting Unit, showing that he was determined to be the Shogumon trainer. Onc that he won the league, he congratuates himself as a new champion of the league. He is shown brave since The Symbols of the Heats in Redy, Bludo, and Greena arc. Max is very hot-headed, and was crazy always having to walk out with his talking Shogumons because they can talk. Max was so impressed that the Shogumon can talk. He was shown as a loyal characters like Redy, Robert, David, Dave, Lukeson, Alex, Darino, and Dark. Biography Max appears in Carlos, Shagway, Teriyaki, Poenix, Halos, and Laruna region. During the Draco, Ragatar, Shogukukan, Teriyaki (UMFC), and Naratara, his history is unknown, but he is known busy training Shogumon and other trainers talking about him. In the Pre-series Max, as a child, enjoys playing with Shogumon and collecting bugs. Max learns the basics of being a Shogumon trainer. In Max/Med/Min Max in Caldwell Town went out to start his journey in the Carlos region. When he went to Professor Luke's lab, Med, his rival went out to tell Max he has his first Shogumon. Max wants a Shogumon like Med. Max went in the grass, and was caught by Professor Luke, and warned Max that he can't go in the grass without Shogumon. So Max went in Professor Luke's lab took Uglyball, and it talks. Max and Luke freak out, then Max decided to take it on his journey. In Route 1, they were underattacked by the flocks of Choelys. Max wants to catch Electro, and he did. Then in Viridian Forest, he catched another talking Shogumon, Eatitwice. He caught 2 Beedles because it tries to bitr him. Max found that he caught a Choely who tries to attack him. In Pinko City, Max's talking Shogumon argue about who's the strongest to beat G.L's Shogumon. However, the team work together to defeat G.L's Shogumon. In M.T Moon, Max found out that the BRs are stealing fossils at the M.T Moon. He defeated them and returned the fossils. In Massix Town, in the gym, Electro was excited to defeat Cassie's Shogumon. So Max earned the Water Badge. Max went to get to the nugget bridge to get to Wally, but he have many challenges through. Max then went to see Wally, and as soon as he turned into human, his talking Shogumon wants to be humans, too. In Vermally City for the Thunder Badge, Electro in the gym was scared of Electrio, but he won against it. In their way to S.S. Anne, Max was asked to go find the captian's mapp so he knows where e is sailing. After returning the Captian's map, Max and Med sank underwater. They find themselfs in the beach, and decided to battle. After the battle, Uglyball evolved into Longball. In Max's way to Mally Town, he went to challenge the gym abd got the gym badge. Then, he encounter the BRs in their hideout. After defeating Garve and getting Silph Scope, he travels to the Tower in Diglender Town. He caught an unnamed ghost and wants to use it to reveal the Shogumon. Then, he found a Boneop, and returned it back to it's parents. Max then rescued Mr.Fuki, and recieved the Shoguflute, so he can catch a Laxlax. Max have entered the bike race, and he won it. Then, he met Min (Med in english), and accompliments his speed, and told him he was so fast. Max blushed thinking that Min likes him. In Weshida City, Max and his Shogumon decided to go to the Safari Zone, and caught a very tough Rhyhorn. After he recieves HM03, Surf, he challenges a Weshida Gym, and earned the Poision badge. Then, after he flew to Saffrin City, he went to the Silp Co., and rescued Pory from the cage. He then met Med, saying that he will stop all the BRs from hostage. Max stopped the BRs' leader, Garve, and got the master ball from him. He then challenge the Saffrin Gym and got the gym badge, and wondered if Pory will use surf to surf across the islands. They then went back to Caldwell Town to make a shortcut, to Cinnapor Islands. It was even hard for them to get their, so it was a big struggle. He then travels to the mansion, searching for the key to open the gym. Max have found the keys, and unlock the gym. He was supposed to answer the few questions before he beat Blune. Max passes each question, and beat Blune with a Pory. He went back to Pinko town to get a Ancient Stone. He travels back to Cinnapor Islands and bring the stone back to life, and it was a Aerodactly. Max found out that Longball evolves to Bigball, ready to beat the last gym leader for the last gym badge. On their way back to Viridian City, Max went to the gym, finally found out that Garve is a gym leader, so he battled him. Max won the badge, and determined to win the league. Max found a trainer named Daniel, to battle with to win the league. They both travel to Victory Road, and finally, to the league. Max beats 4 Elite Fours, and found out that Med was a champion, so he was defeated. Max was so excited that he was a champion of Carlos, and was sent to catch Maxtwo, so he did. In Rad Max , Med, and Min went to the Cerulean Islands, but encountered several problems ahead. They arrived to Cerulean Town, but for Max, he found a new rival named, Akiro, being rude to Max, that he have a crush Rad. Max and Akiro have a battle, and Akiro won against him. Max and the crew went to see Rad, a new trainer in Cerulean Town. Max doesn't want to tell Rad about what happened about Akiro. After dinner at her older brother's house, Max went to the tower, wanting to see a match, but it wasn't a match, it was a prisim, so Max was trapped in Prison. Max was then rescued by Rad, Med, Min, G.L, Cassie, Daniel, and Wally, and they team up to defeat 3 Titans of the trios. In the end of the chapter, Max, Rad, Med, and Min all went back to Caldwell Town in the Carlos region. Max was glad that all the things he done, earning 8 badges, becoming a champion, and defeating the legendary birds from terror, and finally, caught Maxtwo. Max and the crew decided to travel to Shagway because they are out of things to do, and Max was told to head at Mt. Bludo. In Redy/Bludo/Greena Max headed to Shagway region to get to the MT Bludo, but before he goes, he went to the Crystal Center. He met Redy and Bludo there, and Max battled Bludo, and Redy was worried that Max didn't battled him, so Max said he will battle Redy at MT Bludo. Redy was excited. Before he goes to MT Bludo, Max found out that the baby Yarusus was kidnapped by the Soul Man, the evilest man seen in Shagway. The baby Yarusus' father was trying to rescue it but it was on controlled by the Soul Man. Max, Med, Min, Rad, Redy, Bludo, and Greena, now teamed up to save baby Yarusus and it's father. Max tries to team up to get it together with his talking Shogumon by his side, just to defeat the soulman. The crew then plan to rescue Yarusus. Max and the crew snapped Yarusus' father out of the control and send it back to normal.Max and the crew saved the baby and it's father, and returned them in their home. The Soulman realized that the baby is gone, so he plans to defeat Max and the gang. Max and the crew defeated the soul man, gaining the victory against him. Max made a promise to battle Redy in MT Bludo. Before that, Max has to borrow some of Med's and Min's Shogumon.Max then finally went to MT. Bludo with Redy to battle him. After the battle, Max then headed to Teriyaki, so does Redy, Bludo, Greena, Min, Rad, and Med. In Marvel/Capcom/Sega During the Marvel and Capcom sega, Max was seen in the flashback, which was started in the beginning of the manga. Max didn't appear to exsist in Marvel and Capcom arc, but he came around the series somewhere in a unseen place to explore the Teriyaki region. Max then appears in the Sega arc in Jurushu City and was told to meet up with trainers Robert and Chun-Li, two Shogudex holders. The other trainers from the previous arcs, Med, Min, Rad, Redy, Bludo, and Greena, introduced themselfs to Robert and Chun-Li. Then, Daniel appears as well. They found out that the Segasourous was reccking up the place in Teriyaki, so Max and everyone plan to stop it. Max and the others gathered up the stones, and stopped Segasourus, and all returned to Foruna Town. Max, Med, Min, Rad, said goodbye, and said they are going to Poenix one day, but Robert and Chun-Li said they are going to Poenix, too, and Redy, Bludo, and Greena travels back to Shagway. In Mikemax/Samiremed Before they go to Poenix, Max, Med, Min, and Rad was suppose to go to the Sevii Islands because there are some legendary keys to find, and the legends are hiding them. So Max and the crew went on the search. Max and the crew met Garve, and he told him he was Bludo's father, and the heroes were shocked. The legends were awaken by the Mysterious Lagœa, the evil god of the islands. Max and the crew defeated the Lagœa, and retrieved all the legend keys given by Shamin. Max and the crew thanks Shamin for getting the keys, and on their way to Carlos, they are determined to go to the Poenix region. As they go to the Poenix region, Max was signed up for the World Cup Tourament, which he is gonna versus Micalla. In Mine/Craft/Survival In Poenix, Max and Micalla battled, and Micalla won the Cup tourament. Max wishes her luck in the next game, and left. Some of the characters are heard talking about Max. Max didn't appear to exsist in Mine/Craft/Survival arc, but he came around the series somewhere in a unseen place to explore the Poenix region. In Fireredy and Waterbludo Max was given a message by Redy to go meet him to the Shogulation Station, but he hasn't shown up. Maybe he went back to Shagway to see who's the champion of MT Bludo. Max didn't appear to exsist in FireRedy and WaterBludo arc, but he came around the series somewhere in a unseen place to explore the Shagway region. In Lackruby and Whisapphire Max, Med, Min, and Rad went to see the Tourament, but it was destroyed by Reogrey and Zeroundon. He and his friends asked Darino the information, and Darino said that they are dangerous and was controlled by the ZRs. Max, Med, and Min and Rad, helped Darino, Darina, and Greyemerald to stop the legendaries from recking up Halos. Max didn't appear to exsist in Lackruby and Whisapphire arc, but he came around the series somewhere in a unseen place to explore the Halos region. In Dark/Light Max was sent to Laruna region to get his job into being a competior of the test. He set up his ideas into making it great with his talking Shogumon. Once the test station is built, Max was offered to test the students his skills, and after Dark passes it, Max decided to retired because he wants to explore the Laruna region. Anyway, Max tried his best. Max didn't appear to exsist in Dark/Light arc, but he came around the series somewhere in a unseen place to explore the Laruna region. Shogumon In hand In Storage Traded Released Temporary Seen in the Shinami Post Photo Achievements Badges obtained *Rock Badge in Rocker's Big Fight *Water Badge in Electro's Victory *Thunder Badge in Thunderzone Identity! *Flower Badge in Flowers For You! *Toxic Badge in Big Poision Harzard! *Marsh Badge in In the Weird Mansion... *Cinnabar Islands in The Ultimate Gym Test *The Earth Badge in Last Badge of All!! Shogumon League Max competed in the following leagues: *Fourth Indingo League-Winner (And, Med!) *The Poenix Contestual Prix-Runner-Up, Lose to Micalla (The Owner of the Records!) Trivia *The first chapter Max has a problem on is based on Mike Firemunks' on his debut, where they are both attacked by the Choelys. *Max was named, Mike Firemunks in the Southern Singapore release because Max and Mike have the same problem they have with the same Shogumon. **Like Mike, Max have met the BRs Nikki and Brianna, in the Max, Med, and Min chapter, and most times in Rad arc. In other languages Related articles * Min * Robert * Redy Category:Shogumon Champions Category:Shogumon League characters Category:Male Characters